1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice recognition apparatus for a vehicle mounted in a vehicle, and in particular to a technology in which a response to a voice input is output.
2 . Description of the Related Art
In a conventional voice recognition apparatus such as that disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. Hei 11-109989, a voice recognition apparatus is known that outputs a response comprising a different expression depending on the number of recognition errors that have occurred with respect to a voice input from the user.
In addition, in a music playing apparatus such as that disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. Hei 11-265190, a music playing apparatus is known that determines whether or not voice input can be recognized and outputs the results of the determination.
However, in the voice recognition apparatus according to the first example of the conventional technology described above, in the case that the recognition errors with respect to the voice input occur repeatedly, at that time responses having a different expression is output. However, cases in which the execution of the voice recognition processing itself is impossible are not considered. Examples of such cases are the case in which the noise in the vicinity is large or the case in which the sensitivity of the microphone or the like is in a saturated state. There is a concern, for example, that the operator will feel discomfort due to continuing to output a message that prompts a voice input, for example, an identical message informing the operator that voice recognition is impossible.
In addition, in the music playing apparatus according to the second example of the conventional technology described above, the apparatus simply displays a message informing the user that voice recognition is impossible when it determines that voice recognition processing is impossible, and for example, in the case that the determination that voice recognition is impossible occurs repeatedly, the same message is repeatedly displayed, and there is a concern that the operator will be caused to feel discomfort.
In consideration of the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle voice recognition apparatus that can decrease the discomfort felt by the operator even in the case that it is determined voice recognition is impossible many times continuously.